A Percabeth Romance
by TheGodOfPercabeth
Summary: Annabeth is sent to camp where she meets a certain green-eyed boy. Rivalry? Friendship? Love? Read to find out... Rated T for fluff and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Annabeth**

I hate my stepmother. She keeps blaming ME for the monster attacks, like I could stop  
them if I wanted to. and of course dad has to side with her on everything.

"Annabeth?" I turn towards the door, and my dad is standing there with an apologetic  
look on his face. "Yes?" I ask curtly, "we need to talk." Great now I get to be told off by him,  
too. I sigh and say "Go ahead." he walks into the room. After a short period of silence he  
starts "There's a camp, where people like you can stay." I look at him strangely, and he quickly  
says "Demigods, I mean. You'll be safe there and they will train you how to fight the monsters."  
He gazes up at the ceiling, "It's what your mother wanted." My mother. The one that left when  
I was a baby, the mother that I don't even remember. "You know how Helen feels, maybe its for  
the best." "where is it?" I ask, "that's the problem... It's in New York." New York? They want to  
ship me halfway across the country to some camp I've never heard of? "You're just trying to get  
rid of me aren't you! Did SHE put you up to this?" I shout pointing to the door "It's only for the summer.  
then if you like it there you can go again next year. I just want you to be safe." I sighed in defeat "okay,  
I guess" "good, I'll let you get packed." he says and he leaves the room.

**Hey people! So, this is the start of my new story! Love it? Hate it? Tell**  
**me by reviewing! This just tells you a little about Annabeth's background**  
**and stuff. anyway, see you next time.**

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Percy**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
_I groaned and blindly felt around for the alarm clock to stop the horrible beeping.  
After that feat was accomplished, I got up and pulled on some clothes. I walked  
over to the mess hall for a late breakfast.

HYAHH! I shout as I slash at the practice dummy, and it's head flies clean off.  
"Nice!" I whip around and see my best friend Grover standing there. "What's  
up G-man?" I ask. "Just thinking." He says. He looks like he could use a distraction,  
"Race you to the top of the climbing wall? "you're on!" and we run off.

I pull myself over the edge of the top just to see Grover grinning at me. "I win."  
He says simply. And I plop myself down on the rock. "Hey, is that someone new arriving?"  
Grover looks towards Half-Blood hill and nods "Yeah, it is! lets go greet them!"

**Hey people! Here's the next chapter, hope you like! I would like to give a**  
**big shout-out to allen r, Lala, and Bobz1212 for reviewing and a special**  
**thanks to allen r for following! Love it? Hate it? Tell me by reviewing!**

TheGodOfPercabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Annabeth**

"Here is the volleyball pit, as you can see..." Chiron went on and on  
but I wasn't really listening, I was still processing the fact that the  
Greek gods and goddesses were real. All the myths, and monsters.  
"and tomorrow we have capture the flag in the woods. By the way,  
did you know..." wait, capture the flag? In the monster-infested woods?  
And my mom was a goddess... "Who do you think my mom is?" I asked  
Chiron, "I don't know Annabeth, I don't know..." okay, then random centaur  
space-out time! And yeah, if you didn't notice, Chiron is half horse.

Okay, so now i know that capture the flag isn't the innocent game  
we played in the schoolyard. It's a fully armed battle for the flag.  
"what weapon do you want?" asks Connor Stoll from the Hermes  
cabin. Hmm... what should I use? A sword is too mainstream, but I  
don't want anything bigger. My eyes fall on a small celestial bronze  
dagger. "I'll take this." I say grabbing the dagger. Connor raises his  
eyebrows but doesn't say anything.

Now we are in the middle of the game and I am stuck with guard  
duty. Great. All of a sudden a warrior holding a celestial bronze sword  
bursts into the clearing where I am guarding the flag. He walks toward  
where I am standing confidently. "Are you new?" He asks a I nod and focus  
on keeping between him and the flag. He realizes that method of distraction  
won't work and swings at me attempting to scare me off, but I dodge and  
trip him up by kicking at his legs. I then sit on his back to keep him down.  
I hear shouts of victory coming from the creek and one of my teammates  
comes through the woods to tell me that we won, but when she sees me  
sitting on the guy's back she starts cracking up. "Shut up, Thalia!" shouts  
the guy I'm sitting on. And I get up so I can get a better look at him. He  
stands up and extends his hand. "Hi" He says, "I'm Percy."

**Hey people. I'm back with another chapter!  
Annabeth and Percy just met, what will happen?  
Review to find out! I would like to give a shout-out  
to Allen r, and Megameghamango for reviewing!  
I will update as soon as I can!**

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Percy  
**  
I reached out to shake her hand, "Hi," I said "I'm Percy." She shook my hand  
firmly, "My name is Annabeth." she said. Now that we weren't fighting I could  
get a closer look at her, she had curly blonde hair and tanned skin, a  
stereotypical California girl, until you looked into her eyes, they were a stormy  
gray color and seemed to be looking you over, calculating constantly.

"Earth to Percy! Hello?" Thalia said with a grin, I glared at her and said,  
"What?" "While you two lovebirds were getting lost in each others eyes the  
dinner conch sounded. Come on!" Thalia says. We both blushed and looked  
away "yeah," I said, "I'm Starving."

At dinner I sat at the Poseidon table alone thinking about those gray orbs of  
eyes. At the sing-along no matter what color the flames were all I could think about  
was that stormy gray. And when I went to sleep my dreams were filled with those  
mysterious eyes, Annabeth's eyes.

**Annabeth**

I shook his hand and said "My name is Annabeth" I looked at him a little closer and  
noticed he had black hair and sea green eyes like the ocean after a storm, kind, but  
intimidating at the same time. At dinner she looked over at Percy alone at the Poseidon  
table thinking. At the campfire his eyes sparkled with the reflection of the campfire. And  
as she tried to fall asleep all she could think about was that sea green color, those eyes,  
and who owned them.

**Finally! What you all have been waiting for, some fluff! Not too fluffy yet, but just wait,  
in a few chapters you will be drowning in fluff! Anyway, I would like to thank GlenCoco135,  
PercyAndAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER , Allen r, Annabeth the wise girl, and megameghamango  
for reviewing/following/favouriting. Love you all! Review please, it's a huge help.**

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Annabeth**

We were all eating and talking at breakfast the next day and  
I couldn't help but steal a glance a Percy every so often, he looked  
so lonely over at the Poseidon table by himself. I wish I could go  
sit by him. Stupid rules.

I hear Chiron ringing a bell and I looked over to see him stepping up  
onto the podium.

"I have an announcement to make." He says, "I would like all the senior  
counselors to meet in the big house after breakfast." Great, so it's some  
important matter that can't be discussed in front of everyone. I'll have to  
grill Thalia for the details after the meeting.

**Percy**

I walked to the big house for the meeting. 'I wonder what it's about' I  
thought as I walked in and saw I was the last one to arrive.

"okay," Chiron started "now that were all here we can talk of the matter  
at hand." Chiron looked gravely at us all "an item of great power has  
been stolen. Hades's hem of darkness." A collective gasp arose from  
the council. " and, unfortunately," continues Chiron "he blames Percy."  
WHAT? That's ridiculous! I never stole his stupid helm! And- "PERCY!"  
Chiron shouts at me, "stop!" puzzled I look around and see all the water  
in the room is boiling and splashing around "oh." I say and will it to stop.  
" You'll have to consult the oracle on the matter. Anyway, council adjourned"

**DUN DUN DUNN! Yay! chapter 5 is out! Sorry for not posting yesterday  
I was busy... Anyway, thanks to Superturtlecheese, Unknown, Allen r,**  
**megameghamango, pottertwilightgiants, and Karianee. Please review,  
also PM me with ideas for my new story. (see my account page for details.)**

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated, but here's a chapter to  
make up for it. also forgot the disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any  
of it's characters, just my own words.**

**CHAPTER 6  
**  
**Annabeth**

I was sitting by the strawberry fields waiting for Thalia and Percy to come  
out of the big house.

"Hey," I looked around to see Percy come sit next to me.

"So, what was the meeting about?" I asked and he suddenly looked worried.  
"Hades' Helm of Darkness was stolen, and he thinks I did it." He says looking  
at me woefully. "And now I have to go on a quest to find his helm, and bring  
it back before he blasts me to bits." I look at him sympathetically.

"what now?" I ask. he looks up and says "we go and see the oracle."

**Percy (A/N the oracle is different in my story, so don't hate.)**

I headed off to the oracle's cave with Annabeth to get a prophecy. The oracle  
is a shriveled up old mummy that sits in a cave on the edge of the woods and  
spews green smoke that smells like old cheese.

"were here." I say walking past the rotted 'silk' curtains into the cave where the  
oracle sat. " Oh Oracle, give me a prophecy." I said kneeling on the floor. Annabeth  
looked like she was trying hard to suppress laughter. I glared at her and stood up.

"Three shall sail east into dangers unknown, until their adventure is stricken with woe.  
and when they return only two shall have breath, the third's life shall rest in the hands  
of death." the oracle croaked. and then it resumed it's lifeless pose until it was asked  
once again.

"Whoa. Well that was optimistic." I say, "lets go see Chiron."

**Hey people, sorry it's not as long as I had hoped, but as soon as I get 5 more reviews  
I will update again! Thanks to Allen r, Grod44 pottertwighlightgiants, ME, M. B. Chesterson,  
and smegol26. I will probably have a long rant on my page by the time you read  
this, so please go check it out! PM me with story ideas, Review favorite follow! **

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I'm still accepting suggestions for my new story,  
see the details on my page. Thanks a ton for the support I know  
my story isn't the best but reviewing/following/favouriting really  
does help. anyway, on with the story.**

**Annabeth  
**  
We walked to the big house to talk to Chiron about the quest. I hoped  
Percy would invite me along too as soon as we walked in Chiron looked  
at us and asked "How did it go?" Percy explained the prophecy to him but  
I wasn't really listening. "Annabeth?" Percy asked after I zoned out through  
their whole conversation. "Yeah?" I said wondering what he was asking "will  
you come on the quest with me?" "of course!" I exclaimed and a weight seemed  
to be lifted off his shoulders.

"good." Chiron said, "find another partner and get a good night's sleep. You  
leave at first light.

We walked out and Percy asked me "Who do you think we should invite?" Hmm,  
"Maybe Thalia?" I asked Percy just sighed and said "Okay..." so we walked over to  
the Zeus cabin and knocked. Thalia opened the door and asked "what do you want  
Kelp head? Oh, hi Annabeth." I asked "Do you want to come on the quest with us?"  
Thalia simply said "Sure!" and slammed the door in our faces.

**Percy**

I was walking to the cabins with Annabeth when suddenly she screamed in terror. I  
whipped around to see... Nothing. It wasn't like Annabeth to shriek like that. I looked  
questioningly at her and she pointed at the ground. I looked down to see a big spider  
crawling towards her. It touched her foot and she screeched even louder than before  
and jumped on my back, whimpering. I stepped out and crushed it with my foot. She  
jumped off my back and said "thanks!" like it had never happened then she kissed my  
cheek and ran off to her cabin. Wait, Annabeth kissed me?! I walked over to my cabin  
and I lay down and could still feel her soft lips against my cheek as I drifted off into dreamless  
sleep.

**Annabeth**

Oh. My. Gods.  
I can't believe I kissed him! Then of course I ran off without waiting for him to say anything.  
UGH! I hate myself right now. I have to wait to know his reaction until tomorrow! What if  
He's mad at me? What if he hates me? I think I'll just pretend it never happened.

**Here you go! Next chapter, freshly made. Yeah I don't know if you guys knew this, but  
I type these chapters up and add them without even reading over them once. That's  
probably a bad idea but I'm not going to change that until I get a Beta. Which I am looking  
for by the way, anyone will do as long as they are available once a day. So PM me with  
story ideas/advice or about the Beta thing. Check my page for details,**

TheGodOfPercabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in a while, here's a chapter  
to make up for it.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Percy  
**  
I got up groggily and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then I  
remembered I had a quest today. I groaned and put on some clothes before  
going to get Thalia and Annabeth. Oh, yeah. Annabeth. I decided to pretend  
it never happened when we were on the quest.

We left camp, headed for the subway station to take us to the port/wharf/dock  
place to get our boat. "So what's east of here?" I asked no one in particular,  
"Europe, Africa, Asia." said Annabeth.

"Yes," I said, "but what place that's related to demigod stuff?" Annabeth thought  
for a minute then said with a smile, "Greece."

**Annabeth**

So were going to Greece, the home of the gods to find Hades' stupid helm so Percy's  
name can be cleared and we can go home. I don't know how I'm going to put up with  
those two. Between Thalia's constant teasing and Percy sometimes acting like all there  
is in that head of his is seaweed. I mean, after she kissed him he just stood there with  
his mouth open. Not that I gave him much time to react...

Anyway, here I am on the subway wedged in between a sleeping Percy and Thalia. I looked  
over at Percy. He looks cute when he sleeps, I thought except he drools. He slumped over  
and laid his head on my shoulder. I smiled, but just then Thalia poked my shoulder I turned  
around to see her pointing at an old lady a few rows forward and she mouthed monster I  
looked at the lady and back at Thalia I raised my eyebrows In skepticism but just then she  
smiled and I saw she was definitely a monster.

**Percy**

Annabeth shook me awake on the subway, I guess I had fallen asleep. She looked at me with  
urgency in her eyes then whispered, "There's a monster lady two rows up, get ready." of course,  
before we even got anywhere, a monster attack. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it as it turned  
into sword-form the lady got up and smiled. In her mouth was large fangs, like a snake and she had  
a forked tongue. Even worse, the inside of her mouth was smeared with what looked like the remains  
of lunch, and I don't mean ketchup.

Thalia got up and gout out Aegis. The monster hissed and then we could see it for what it really was.  
it was a fish-snake-lady **(like a naga from WOW) **that was a greenish bluish color. "Return the item,  
or die!" she/he/it said "I don't have it!" I said truthfully. It grinned and said "then die!" and it lunged  
forward to bite me but I sidestepped and Thalia bonked it on the head with her shield. It hissed and  
lashed out but then it got a cut on it's back. It whipped around and slashed at the air I heard a THUMP!  
and Annabeth materialized and flew into a seat. "Annabeth!" I shouted the I whipped around, angry and  
as Thalia was fighting it I leaped forward and sliced off It's head. It vaporized into yellow dust and I ran to  
Annabeth. "I'm fine." she said but I could see that she wasn't. "Here." I said handing her some ambrosia  
from my pack. She took it gratefully.

"Port station is coming up next, so prepare for departure!" The subway driver announced and I sighed in  
relief. That was one tiring trip.

**Hey people, It's me! I'm going to start my Hunger Games fan-fiction soon so for all you fans out there  
please check that out, I'm also still accepting suggestions for my other Percabeth story in either reviews  
or PMs preferably the latter. also tell me if you like longer or shorter ANs on my chapters, because I could  
Just put this stuff on my page. Anyway, Favorite Follow and review! It really does help, and you'll get your  
name on my page! So long,**

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, so sorry I haven't been updating lately, don't worry  
though the story is still going, I just wanted to apologize to all you  
readers.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Annabeth POV  
**  
We got off the bus and walked towards the marina. We walked all along  
the sidewalk where you could see the boats when suddenly a thought  
struck me. "We aren't going to steal a boat, are we?" I whispered to Thalia  
and Percy. Percy looked confused but Thalia just laughed. we looked at her  
oddly and she just said "No need to worry," and kept walking leaving me  
and Percy. He of course ran to catch up so ran a little too. But as soon as I  
caught up to Percy he tripped on his own shoelaces and fell, sprawled across  
the sidewalk and tripped over him, falling on top of him with my nose practically  
touching his. He was pretty red, and I'm sure I looked like a tomato. He smelled  
like salty sea air and his eyes were the deepest sea green, and all of a sudden  
I had the urge to kiss him again, but somehow I resisted and stood up, dusting  
myself off. I helped him up and we jogged over to Thalia.

**Percy's POV  
**  
Whoa. All I could think about was Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, how her princess  
curls made a curtain around us and it semmed there was less than an inch between  
our lips. "Percy!" Thalia shouted and she pointed to a boat and asked "what about  
this one?" It was big and fancy, but it was just a sailboat. "Perfect," I said, but I was  
still thinking about Annabeth.

When I saw the angry-looking old guy come marching towards us I breathed "Uh-oh."  
he did not look very friendly at all. "What are you kids doing here!" He shouted in our  
general direction. I looked at thalia, wondering what she was planning to do to please  
this guy. She just marched right up to him and said, "Here sir, anything else you need?"  
handing him a couple sheets of paper and snapping her fingers he tuned as red as a  
fire engine and for a second I thought he was going to explode but he just got down  
on his knees and said "Your majesty, I very deeply sorry. Take your pick of all the boats  
in my marina." Thalia looked very pleased about that she said "Very good, you are  
dismissed." and walked over to us looking pleased. "lets go!" she said walking onto  
the boat and looking at me "I assume you know how to sail."

**Hey, people! I haven't updated in a while, but here you go. Feel free to PM me about  
anything, I hope this chapter is as long as it seems, I'm going to go eat something.  
Also, if I get 30 total reviews I will respond to all of the new ones! anyway,**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, people! Here's the next chapter, I am starting to run dry on  
ideas, so story suggestions would be MUCH appreciated. Anyway,  
you're her for the story, not to hear me rant.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Annabeth**  
Gods, what is it with me and Percy ending up in compromised positions?  
Not that I mind, but... I mentally slapped myself. I was NOT falling for  
Percy. No. Well, maybe a little bit, but... I physically slapped myself for that  
one.

Thalia walked up to me, concerned. "You seem to be a little confused." She  
inquires. "Yeah, its..." I trailed off not sure if I was really confused about Percy.  
"Anyone in particular?" she asks teasingly. Well I was not going to give in. Yet.  
"Nothing. It's nothing." I say. "Whatever you say..." says Thalia and she walks off.

**Percy**

I was walking along the deck, checking the ship to make sure everything was good,  
when I heard a splash in the water. I immediately rushed over to the side to check  
if anyone had fallen overboard. Nothing. I looked over and saw Annabeth leaning on  
the rail, looking towards the ocean. I ran over to ask her if she saw anything. "Hey  
Annabeth, have you seen anything in the water?" I ask her. "I thought a saw a little  
splash of a fin a minute ago, why?" She looked at me questioningly. "Where's Thalia?"  
I wondered aloud and I heard a voice behind me say "Right here, Kelp head." I whipped  
around to see my favorite daughter of Zeus standing right behind me. "Keep on the lookout,"  
I say to Thalia, then turn to Annabeth and say "all of us."

**Annabeth**

I was walking along the side when I saw a splash of a big fin wriggling underwater. "Percy!"  
I shout, "I just saw a big fin go underwater!" He walked over and said "Where was it?"  
"Right over here," I said "it looked like a tail." Then all of a sudden a woman appeared, coming  
up from underwater. If you could call it a woman; its eyes were big yellow fish eyes and it's  
teeth were sharp and pointed, like shark teeth. "It looked at Percy and said "Come into the water,"  
and Percy looked like he was in some kind of trance. "Stop!" I shout at both of them, then to the  
creature, "What are you doing to him?" She/it cackled and said, "He sees the face of his one true  
love, and hears her voice." I screamed "THALIA!" and pulled on Percy trying to stop him from going  
in. "Must help her..." he groaned, pulling away. just then, Thalia appeared and thrust her spear into  
the creature's chest. Percy collapsed and just lay there, "Please don't be dead." I said

**Percy**

My eyelids fluttered open and I found myself in my room, with Annabeth sitting in a chair next to  
my bed. "Percy! you're awake!" she exclaimed and gave me a hug. "When the mermaid-lady told  
me you saw you're one true love, I knew It would be to get you to stop, because you're so loyal."  
At that I stopped. "You said, I saw my one true love?" She nodded, "Why?" she asked questioningly.  
Then I fainted. Who I saw was Annabeth.

**Hey people! I just wanted to let you know I am going to D.C. so I might not be able to update  
for a week or so. I will try to update tomorrow though. PM me if you live in/will be in D.C.!  
I might be able to meet up with you somewhere! Maybe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter,  
remember to Review, Follow, And Favorite!**

~TheGodOfPercabeth


	11. Author's note

**Hey, people! I'm back from D.C. and normally I would be updating, but unfortunately I  
have run dry on ideas, and reviews. I hate to say this, but I am suspending the story until  
I get at least three reviews on chapter ten and/or this note. Also, PM me with story ideas  
so I can update faster. I do believe I will start a new Percabeth story today, so look out for that.**

**Until next time,**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey people, I'm back with chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Annabeth's POV**  
Percy's been acting weird since the encounter with the siren,  
we haven't had a real conversation since. I walked over to the  
edge of the ship, looking out over the ocean. I gasped and ran  
over to Thalia and Percy. "Look! There's an island over there!" I  
said excitedly.

They rushed over to the edge of the ship and squinted as they  
looked into the distance.

"Hmm..." Percy said looking confused. "What?" Thalia asked,  
"I can feel our latitude and longitude you know?" We nodded  
"And there's not supposed to be an Island here."**  
Percy's POV  
**  
Thalia looked at me, confused and Annabeth got that look on her  
face like she was thinking extra hard. I still couldn't believe from  
the sirens,

"We should go investigate it," Annabeth said, "It might help us on  
our quest" She was probably right so I nodded and looked over to  
Thalia.

"Sounds good to me." She said and we went our separate ways to  
sail the ship over to the island.

**I ended the chapter here, but the decided to continue.**

**Thalia's POV**  
I had no clue what Percy meant when he said that island was not  
supposed to be here, but they were going to have to lower the tension  
or someone was going to end up hurt.

Annabeth walked up to me and asked "Why do you think Percy is ignoring  
me, or at least avoiding me? I mean, we haven't ha a real conversation  
since the siren encounter." I knew exactly why because Percy told me,  
but I wasn't sure what to tell Annabeth.

"Maybe it's because you've been avoiding each other, I mean you've only  
known him for a week, but already there is a strong connection between  
the two of you, maybe you just need to go talk to him."

"Thanks Thalia, I'll go do that." She said and walked away. I hope I haven't  
messed this up for both of them.

**Annabeth's POV**

Maybe Thalia was right, maybe I wasn't trying enough to talk to him. I did'nt  
see him on the deck so I went down to his cabin.

The door was closed so I knocked. "Go away Thalia, I don't want to talk to you."  
I heard Percy say inside. "It's not Thalia, It's me Annabeth. can I come in?" I heard  
shuffling noises inside and the door opened. "come on in," he said. I walked in and  
sat on a chair and he sat on the bed across from me. "Percy," I said at the same time  
as he said my name. "We need to talk." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry Annabeth for avoiding you, it's just, I need to tell you something and  
I cant. But now I will." He said. "That's okay Percy, I haven't really been trying. But what  
did you want to tell me?" He sighed and said "Annabeth when I met you, during that capture  
the flag game, I knew I wanted to be you're friend. When I you kissed me after killing that  
spider I felt weird, it just felt, right." my heart started beating a mile a minute, I was wondering  
where he was going with this. "Then with that siren, Annabeth, I saw you."

**I'm back up to updating, and I've got some great new story Ideas,  
so expect new chapters every day this week, and maybe another  
Percabeth story. Also I wanted to tell you that ever since chapter 1  
I have intended for the story to go on well past the quest, and that  
is only the first part of the story. Anyway, thank you all for all the  
support from reviews to favorites, it all helps.  
**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey people, chapter 12, like I said!**

**CHAPTER 12  
Percy's POV  
**  
"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, blushing. I could feel my face  
heating up as well.

"You know, how she said I saw the face of my true love?" She nodded, still  
blushing profusely. "Well I saw you, drowning in the water." She looked like she  
was about to say something when we heard Thalia, we both jumped and ran up  
to the deck.

"What is it?" asked Annabeth, but a few seconds later, we realized what it was.  
we had reached the island.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy, Thalia and I got into the raft to go ashore. Percy used his water powers to  
propel us to land. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said in the cabin, and  
I got a warm feeling inside that I couldn't explain.

When we landed the first thing we noticed was the temple/tomb thing in the  
middle of the island. "what's that?" Thalia wondered aloud. "It looks like some  
sort of... Shrine."Percy said thoughtfully. "Let's check it out." I concluded.

We split up and looked around the outside. It was a moss covered stone  
structure with a big door on the front and a giant sculpted bull's head on top.  
I looked around the door for some sort of opening mechanism. I spotted a patch  
of rust, and realized, rust doesn't grow on stone. I slid my hand over and revealed  
a sort of a button, but i couldn't press it.

The others notice my finding. "Doorbell?" Percy suggested. "It won't press." I  
stated, but Thalia stepped forward and said smugly, "Watch and learn." she  
pressed her pointer finger to it and a spark of electricity arced into the button.

A loud crashing sound followed, and the door slowly creeped open. "Ladies first,"  
Percy said, and we headed down the stairs, into the darkness...

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! But here's the chapter anyway, review fav. follow!  
A hate review is better than no review! Update again tomorrow, check my page  
for the new schedule, and advice is always welcome,**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey people, next chapter update! This chapter will probably be adventure  
oriented but I will be sure to throw in some romance. This stuff is needed  
to advance the plot line.**

**Percy's POV**

We went down the stairs peering into the darkness, when all of a sudden it  
lit up. CRASH! We jumped and looked behind us to see the doors close, eliminating  
the last drops of sunlight, assuming whatever lit the tunnel was artificial. "Whoa..."I heard Annabeth gasp and looked back ahead to see a giant bull head with  
flaming eyes in front of me. Two doors appeared in the darkness ahead of us,  
and I turned around before I remembered that the doors were closed.

"Creepy much?" Thalia said and we both nodded in silent agreement.  
Further inspection revealed a dove engravement on one door and a skull on the other.  
Thalia immediatly moved towards the skull door while Annabeth and I kept our distance.  
When she noticed us she rolled her eyes and said "Alright, let's split up. I'll go  
through this one and you two take that one okay?" I looked over at Annabeth and  
she said "Okay, but... Be careful." "likewise." Thalia said before yanking the door open  
and going in.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I walked through the door carefully. When Percy saw that there was  
nothing dangerous - that he could see - he started to walk in. "Wait!" I shouted  
and he looked back, "Watch out for traps." He simply nodded and walked, slowly  
in. Another ominous light revealed a pedestal with a big dove engraved, just like the  
door. A beautiful woman appeared on the pedestal, and Percy and I jumped back  
and readied our weapons.

"Relax. It is I, Aphrodite." She said. I still was wary but I sheathed my knife. "Why  
are you here?" Percy inquired, looking suspiciously at her. "To help you on your quest."  
She said simply. "You know where the helm of darkness is?" I asked. "Alas, I cannot  
give you that information, but I will say that you are getting close, and to warn you  
of the power of the one who has taken it." so Aphrodite knew who took it? "Who?"  
Percy asked and just at that moment, thunder rumbled. "Zeus will not let me aid you  
further, and I have interfered enough already. I must go." And with that she disappeared,  
leaving nothing behind but the faint smell of roses. And I swear I could hear a voice muttering  
'Young love.' "Let's go check on Thalia." Percy said but then my vision went black.

**Percy's POV**

I raced over to Annabeth as she collapsed and caught her in my arms before she hit  
the floor. I felt her forehead and she was burning up. "Thalia!" I screamed and I listened  
to her breathing. It was shallow and ragged. Thalia rushed into the room. "What?" She  
asked and I looked up at her and said, "It's Annabeth. She-passed-out-after-we-finished  
talking-to-Aphrodite-and-she-has-a-fever-and-she's -not-breathing-right-and-" Thalia cut  
me off "Slow down. You talked to Aphrodite?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but that's not the point.  
She needs medical attention now." Thalia nodded and said "Of course. But I doubt we can open  
those doors on our own." Ugh. I forgot all about them. "What did you find?" I asked said "I found out what this is. It's a shrine" "To what?" I asked but I was already figuring  
it out when she confirmed my suspicions by saying "The Minotaur."

**Dun Dun Dunn! Sorry about the lame Aphrodite encounter but I just drew a blank when it  
came to what she could say. Annabeth won't be out of commission for long, dont worry!  
In fact her POV will be in the next chapter... Muahahaha! Stay tuned by following, favoriting  
and reviewing! Check my page for update schedule (Updated today) and as I said before,  
a hate rview is better than no review! Long chapter tomorrow! Farewell for now,**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


	15. ANUpdate

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated recently I've just had a combination of  
severe laziness and writer's block. I hope to get back into my updating schedule  
by this weekend. Ideas for stories are always appreciated. Come vote on my poll.**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey, people. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Just lazy,  
but I'm back! With a chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter 14**

**Percy's POV**

"It's too powerful!" I shouted to Thalia as I watched the Minotaur  
regenerate from the hole I stabbed in it's side. "There's no other way!  
We have to get the key!" She shouted back. I remembered  
Annabeth's lifeless form lying on the stone outside the door.

With a roar of anger, I slashed my sword and cut the Minotaur's head clean off.  
It slumped over and crumbled to yellow dust, The  
key from around it's neck falling to the floor. I grabbed the key  
and ran through the hall, pausing only to scoop up Annabeth on  
our way out. "Please, please..." I said and I could feel tears coming  
to my eyes. "Please don't die." I set her body in the shallow water  
and focused my energy around her. Closing my eyes to concentrate,  
I pushed all of the energy from the se into Annabeth.

I heard Thalia gasp and I opened my eyes quickly to see Annabeth  
cocooned in green light, the same color as my eyes. I checked to see  
if she was breathing, and she was, but barely. I looked to Thalia, tears  
still glistening in my eyes, and said "She's alive, for now. Lets get  
back to camp and maybe Chiron can tell us something about whats going  
on." Thalia looked at me and nodded with agreement, at a loss for words,  
as she climbed into the boat.

**Thalia's POV**

I looked into Percy's eyes as we sailed along, him staring across  
the sea at the helm. I could see so many emotions; Anger, sorrow,  
confusion, hope, and most of all, I realized, love. Not just any love, because  
humans say love is a magical special thing. And they are right. But true  
love between demigods is even more magical (literally.)

All of a sudden Percy jumped, and said, "I see camp!" And sure enough,  
Camp Half-blood was clearly visible in the distance. Percy used his water powers  
to give us a speed boost and we landed on the island momentarily.

"Hey, Guys!" someone shouted, and I looked up to see Connor Stoll  
walking down the beach to greet us. "Whoa, whats up with Annabeth?"  
He asked once he got up to the boat. "Is she alright?"

"We dont know." Percy said and he carried Annabeth's limp body up to  
the big house.

**Hey, people! I'm back heres a (hopefully!) longish chapter with (hopefully!)enough  
fluffiness to satisfy you. I took a longish break but don't worry! It  
wasn't from FanFiction, just writing. But I hope to get back on track with updating.  
****Also check out my new story; Percabeth and the lightning thief! see you soon!**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey people, I'm back. Sorry if the chapter's sad, just reflecting  
my mood I guess, I haven't updated in a while, so I'll try and makeup for it with a long chapter. I doubt it will be very long though.**

**Chapter 15**

**Percy's POV**

I carried Annabeth's limp form into the big house, and laid her on the table  
where Chiron and Mr. D were playing cards.

"Percy!" Chiron said as I walked in but when he saw Annabeth his face  
was solemn. He immediately checked her pulse and said s few magic chants.  
His face was one of relief and enlightenment when he finally turned to me.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, Chiron replied, "It is an ancient curse that  
Aphrodite cast on Athena's children during a fight." I looked at him quizzically,  
and he continued "Aphrodite said that Athena's children never found true love  
without her help, and Athena said her children were smart enough to avoid it.  
now that made Aphrodite very mad. so she said that if any of Athena's children  
fell in love again, they would go into a coma, only to be awoken by their true  
love's kiss." Percy felt very red and hot. Annabeth liked him? Loved... Him?  
he bent over Annabeth's body...

**Annabeth's POV**

I was floating in gray fog, nothingness, I was dead. Until there was a faint sound.  
I realized it was a person's voice. 'don't die... Please don't die...' was what they were  
saying. Then it dawned on me. It was Percy, and the light started to stream through  
the foggy clouds, light the color of Percy's eyes. I didn't feel dead anymore. I felt warm  
and good. Then it was like my eyes were opening and the fog cleared away to show  
percy leaning down over me. Like he was about to...

As soon as his lips touched mine a surge of energy went through me and my mind zoomed  
into my body. He withdrew and I sat up, realizing I was on the card table in the big house. I  
started to say something when I was tackled in a hug. "dont ever do that again said Thalia.  
I saw she was crying. Wait what? Thalia, crying while hugging someone? I felt loved.

**Thalia's POV**

Tears were streaming down my face and I squeezed Annabeth even tighter. I pulled back and  
wiped my tears. I looked over and saw Percy trying to hold back laughter, and everyone was  
smiling. Except Mr. D, he just looked bored. "Can you get off my table please?" He asked Annabeth  
in an annoyed tone. That made everyone laugh. Except Mr. D.

**Percy's POV**

I was eating dinner, for the first time in what felt like years. I heard someone clear their throat  
and I looked up, with a mouthful of pasta, to see Annabeth sitting at my table. She looked kind ofnervous, but not as nervous as I felt. "So you're the person I have to thank for me being alive.  
I just choked on my pasta intelligently, managing to choke it down with a gulp. That elicited a laugh.  
Her laugh was dreamy, like tinkling bells. I was about to say something when Chiron announced  
dinner was over. "Meet me by the canoe lake!" I managed to shout before running off.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked over to the canoe lake and saw percy by the dock. "Hey," I said, walking up next to him.  
He jumped a little, and turned to see me. He cleared his throat and said "Annabeth, I have t-" and  
he was cut off by a wolf whistle from the land. "The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse shouted,  
and the angry mob shoved us into the water, laughing. I started to swim back up to the surface,  
but Percy grabbed me and brought me down into an air bubble. And I'm pretty sure that was the  
best underwater kiss ever.

**Hey, people! Here's a chapter, hope you like, review, follow and favorite, as usual. I know I'm  
one of the less known people on this website, so I cherish each review even more. I just wanted  
to thank you all for your continued support, and I would suggest checking out my other stories too.  
Anyway, thanks for reading,**

**~TheGodOfPercabeth**


End file.
